


Will you help me?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where to hide if  the British Government try to catch you? (Yes, Mycroft, we're talking about you). Well to the man whom the government could not find. To Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm sorry for my bad english!

"Where the fuck is..!" Sebastian frowned and looked around the hammer.

He couldn't go down, because this all could fallen and then he could start again. And This he really did not want.

"Here."

Sebastian paused and looked back.

Sherlock stood behind him. He was holding a hammer and watched Sebastian.

"Don't be afraid.. I'm here by myself.. "Sherlock said.

Sebastian watched him in silence.

Sherlock remained silent and waited.

Seb took the hammer after a while.

"I know you're mad at me for that." Sherlock broke the silence.

Sebastian snorted and began to re-dedicate the work.

Sherlock know that He is on high alert and ready to improvise. Since the attack over the escape.

"... Moreover, for me it was nothing too nice. His death .. my death .. "Sherlock said." You know ... I would .. I .. "

"Make it short." Seb said, when he could not stand his stuttering.

"I need to hide."

Sebastian paused and took a moment to look at Sherlock.

"Indefinitely .."

"Why here? What John, Molly or Mycroft? "

"I am hiding from them..." Sherlock looked down. ".. And I know that Mycroft cannot find you."

There was silence.

Sebastian turned and started hammering.

Sherlock stood motionless. He waited, this was his last, and really the only option.

"Beer is in fridge.. and when you get there, get me one too."

"I don't drink beer .."

"Within a week you will be." Seb shrugged.

Sherlock hesitated, then walked toward the house. "Thank you .." he said at the door.

"But that doesnt mean I forgave you." Seb said calmly.

"Sure .." Sherlock nodded.


End file.
